A Cousin's Fun Time
A Cousin's Fun Time is the ninth episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot When a carnival came to Ponyville, Yuna, Snowdrop and Solarna will have fun with their cousins. The Carnival arrives/Asking to go/Going to the Carnival One day, Princess Yuna and her friends are on their way to the carnival. On the Sea Ship Atlantis, Yuna could see everything when it was upgraded. Then, They meet Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox and Richard. When they arrived at the Carny Carnival, Princess Solarna and Princess Sharon were looking for ward to spend their time with Yuna and Snowdrop. Fizzlepop Berrytwist was in charge of keeping an eye on them, Lightning and Mater were also enjoying the fun. Bumping in the Bumper Cars/Seeing the Fortune Teller Just then, Yuna met with some new teachers, Sandbar, Gallus, Silver Stream, Ocellus, Yona and Smolder. Later, They were enjoying the Bumper Cars. Golden Scissors and Bronze Bracelet were getting lower points, Yuna and Flurry Heart had the most points. Grubber then took them to see Pharynx who's being a Fortune Teller, Dusty was delighted to see his fortune. In the future, Yuna would become the greatest heroine since the Pillars of Old Equestria, Twilight Sparkle and her friends along with their apprentices. Jules and Verne were so amazed with Pharynx showed them, Vanellope was having a fun time at the carnival. Going trough the Fun House/Doing the Strength Meter As Yuna and her friends witnessed the Fun House, They all went inside to have fun. As for Unikitty and Puppycorn, They do some brother and sister time together. Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna and Sharon witnessed the Strength Meter, Flurry Heart was amazed with one look on Iron Will's face after Yuna rang the bell. At the Dunk the Fox, Vanellope made her shot. Throw the Rings at the Bottles/Thrilling on a rollercoaster After the game, Yuna introduces her stuffed owl, Owly. Cruz almost beat Mater at throwing the rings at the bottles. On the rollercoaster, Yuna and her friends when up on a wild ride. Unfortunately for Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Emerald, They felt very sick. Soon, Yuna and Lightning begin their cart race together. Meanwhile, Gideon, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Unikitty and Puppycorn were shooting basketballs and count the most points. On the Ghost Train, Grubber was spooked by Ocellus morphing into a ghost. After riding the Ghost Train, Yuna and her friends research all about Ghost Trains including Demon 311 and the Ghost Engine of Equestria on the picnic tables. The foals and children showed their newest teachers, Unikitty and her friends. Yuna heard that Master Frown and Brock had joined forces with the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher and their evil alliance. Just then, Lloyd Garmadon introduces Princess Harumi, She was thrilled to meet Princess Yuna and her friends. As Yuna came up an idea, She offered Harumi to stay and arranged with her parents. Riding the Ferris Wheel/Coming home after having so much fun Just then, Lightning and Sally were riding the Ferris Wheel as Yuna and her friends were next. Then, It was time for Yuna and her friends to go home. On the Sea Ship Atlantis, They were having a wonderful time. In the end credits, Sandbar, Gallus, Silverstream, Ocellus, Yona and Smolder were beginning their first time teaching their pupils about the Magic of Friendship. Trivia *This episode marks the first ever appearance of Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Princess Harumi, Sandbar, Gallus, Silverstream, Ocellus, Yona and Smolder. *This is when Princess Yuna, Snowdrop and Princess Solarna have fun with their cousins. *The carnival, called "Carny Carnival", will have a funhouse, a rollercoaster, a cotton candy maker, a snack bar, an ice cream stand, a burger and hot dog stand, the Bumper Cars, the Fortune Teller, the Strength Meter, the Ring Tossing game, Shoot the Ducks, Whack the Moles, Slam and Dunk, the Candy Bar, the Big Ferris Wheel, the World's Smallest Pony and the World's Giant Apple. *Yuna will get the plush owl (named Owly) after winning one of the games, the Ring Tossing Game. *Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna and their cousins will watch the fireworks. *Yuna, Solarna, Princess Sharon, Princess Flurry Heart, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Emerald, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sherman and Penny Peterson will ride on the Rollercoaster while Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Princess Skyla, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, April, May and June, Gilbert Goof and Max Goof play the Strength Meter. *Vanellope von Schweetz and Grubber will get popcorn, ice cream and the candy (like Jawbreakers, Candy Canes, Cotton Candy, Bubblegum, chocolate bars and Peanut Butter Cups) from the Candy Bar. *Strip "The King" Weathers, Lynda Weathers, Cal Weathers, Mumfie, Scarecrow, Pinkey the Flying Pig, Todd the Pizza Planet Truck, Ed, Edd, Eddy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Prince Rutherford and the Yaks will make cameos at the Carny Carnival. *Princess Yuna and her friends were huge fans of Sandbar, Gallus, Silver Stream, Ocellus, Yona and Smolder when they were even younger back then as student at the School of Friendship. *Yuna, her friends, Solarna, Sharon, Fizzlepop and Grubber will take the Sea Ship Atlantis (upgraded and has a new name, "The Mighty Bus") for the very first time ever. *Pharynx will be the Fortune Teller, Iron Will will host the Strength Meter and Mr. Krabs and Sheldon J. Plankton will sell snacks and food. *Princess Harumi will move to the Golden Oak Library *Events from Dipper, Mabel, Flurry Heart and Yuna's Rescue Part 1 and 2 are mentioned in this episode. Songs and Music Score #LEGO Ninja Shop (from The LEGO Ninjago Movie) - (when the episode begins) #Sistine Chapel on Wheels (from Cars 3) - (when the Carny Carnival arrives and Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna and Sharon asks their parents to go to the Carny Carnival) #Kings Highway (from Cars 3) - (when Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna and Sharon goes to the Carnival and arrives there) #Tractor Tipping (from Cars) - (when the foals and their cousins bumping in their bumper cars) #Opening (from Back to the Future Part II) - (when the foals and cousins goes see the Fortune Teller) #High Diddly Dee, An Actor's Life for Me (from Pinocchio) - (when Yuna, her friends and cousins goes into the Fun House) #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Scores - (when doing on the strength meter) #Emmet's Morning (from The LEGO Movie) - (when doing on the Throwing the Rings at the Bottles game) #The Other Shoot (from Cars 2) - (when going on a rollercoaster ride) #Mater on the Horn (from Cars 3) - (while riding on the Ferris Wheel) #It's the Hard-Knock Life (2014 version) - (when Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna and Sharon took a long way home to Canterlot) #Wise Master Wu (from The LEGO Ninjago Movie) - (when the episode ends) #Unikitty! Scores - (during the end credits) Transcript *A Cousin's Fun Time (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225